You Belong with Me
by PuRpLe SoCk MoNkEy
Summary: Nina and Fabian are best friends, yet they feel more for each other. But Joy keeps getting in the way. based off the song by Taylor Swift.


**So I'm new to House of Anubis fan fictions but I love the show. This song-fic is just a test run. If I get at least three reviews, I'm going to publish the story I've been writing for House of Anubis.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything. **

_You're on the phone_  
><em>your girlfriend ‒ she's upset<em>  
><em>She's going off<em>  
><em>about something that you said<em>  
><em>'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.<em>

"Joy, it was a joke!" Fabian stated into the receiver. He was arguing with his girlfriend while his best friend, Nina, sat on a bean bag listening to the conversation. She was obviously bored so Fabian made a funny face and she had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Is there a girl with you?" Joy's voice was heard through the receiver. Nina stopped laughing.

"Well, yeah, it's just Nina" Fabian answered. Nina's heart broke. _Just Nina? _She had to bite her lip to keep from crying.

_I'm in the room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.<br>She'll never know your story like I do._

Fabian rushed into Nina's room and saw her sitting on her bed. "What's up?" he asked. She grabbed two tickets and handed them to him. "No way! I love this Band!" he yelled.

"I know! So you're taking me tonight, right? I kind of don't have a ride" Nina stated.

"Well, Joy hinted that she wanted to go see Justin Bieber" Fabian began. Nina's face fell. "But, Guys are so thick. We never catch on." Nina giggled.

_But she wears short skirts  
>I wear t-shirts<em>

Nina and her best galpal, Amber, walked out of the movie theatre wearing jeans and t-shirts. "That movie was hilarious!" Nina laughed. Then she noticed Joy and Fabian come out behind them. Joy was wearing a really short mini skirt and a tank top. "Look at her skirt" Amber whispered.

Joy stopped. "Gotta problem with the way I dress, Millington?"

Nina and Amber turned to face their opponent. "Yeah! She does. The film was rated G, please keep it that way!" Nina stated firmly.

_She's cheer captain  
>And I'm on the bleachers<em>

Nina and Amber cheered as Fabian scored a touchdown. He ran to the sidelines and gave Joy a kiss. Joy smirked at Nina. Nina returned the gesture with a scowl.

_Walking the streets_  
><em>With you and your worn out jeans<em>  
><em>I can't help thinking<em>  
><em>This is how it ought to be.<em>  
><em>Laughing on a park bench<em>  
><em>Thinking to myself<em>  
><em>Hey, "Isn't this easy?"<em>  
><em>And you've got a smile<em>  
><em>That could light up this whole town.<em>  
><em>I haven't seen it in awhile<em>  
><em>Since she brought you down.<em>  
><em>You say you're fine -<em>  
><em>I know you better than that.<em>  
><em>Hey, what you doing<em>  
><em>With a girl like that?<em>

Nina laughed at Fabian's jokes as they walked down the sidewalk. They were both comfortable in jeans and t-shirts. Nina couldn't help but think of this as natural.

But then, Joy drove up in her red convertible. "Fabes!" she whined. "I told you to trash those jeans! They've got holes in them!"

"Are you not religious?" he asked. She gave him a blank stare.

"Huh?" Nina asked.

"She said they were hole-ey jeans!" he explained.

"Oh my gosh! You're cheesier than Alfie!" Nina giggled.

"What?" Fabian asked.

"You're so cheesy!"

"But you love me!" he mimicked.

She wears high heels,  
>I wear sneakers.<p>

Nina and Amber walked into the dance in strapless, flowy, knee high gowns and converse. Joy and her wannabes snickered.

"Someone call the fashion police" Joy criticized.

_Standing by you  
>Waiting at your backdoor.<br>All this time  
><em>

Nina and Fabian were covered in mud. Jerome and Alfie had started a mud fight and had dragged the two into it. Fabian knocked on his back door.

Trudy, Fabian's mother **(AN: Let's pretend he's Trudy's son)** answered. "Oh, I didn't realize I had raised pigs" Nina's second mother eyed them. "Go use the garden hose to wash off. You are not walking into my house like that." The two teens laughed.

_Oh, I remember you were driving to my house_  
><em>In the middle of the night.<em>  
><em>I'm the one who makes you laugh<em>  
><em>When you know you're about to cry.<em>

Nina awoke to rocks hitting her window. She looked at the clock to see 12:30 AM. She dragged herself to the window to see Fabian. "What do you want?" she called.

"I lost my key" he replied.

"What?" she asked.

"I lost the key to my house" Fabian explained.

"Oh, what do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Let me barrow the spare my mom gave you?" he asked.

"I'll be right down" She answered.

She met him at her front door and handed him her key. "Is that drool on your face?" he asked.

"Where?" she panicked.

"I'm kidding!" he answered.

"I hate you" she told him.

"Gosh Martain, what's your problem?" he chuckled.

"It's 12:30 AM and I was awakened by my irresponsible best friend!" Nina almost yelled.

"You know you love me" he stated.

"Goodnight Fabian" She closed the door in his face.

_I know your favorite songs,  
>And you tell me about your dreams.<br>Think I know where you belong,  
>Think I know it's with me.<em>

"OOO! Turn it up! This is my favorite song!" Nina commanded her best friend. Fabian turned the car radio up.

"Now way! It's my favorite song too!" Fabian exclaimed. "Sheee wiiilll beee loooved" he sang with her.

_Can't you see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you?  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you see  
>You belong with me?<em>

Nina walked through the crowd in her long, flowy. fiery, red and orange sun dress and her flip flops she wore to the prom. For some reason, Fabian couldn't take his eyes off of her.

All the weird feelings he had gotten for the past couple months when he was around her made sense.

_You belong with me._

"Hello! Fabes! This is your girlfriend speaking!" Joy waved her had in front of his face.

"Wha- What?" he was brought out of his thoughts.

"We're so over!" Joy stomped away. Fabian shrugged and walked towards Nina. He grabbed her hands and started swaying back and forth.

"Hey" he stated.

"Hey" she exhaled.

"So" he stated.

"So" she repeated.

"Look, Nina, I love you. More than a friend" he said carefully.

"Fabes, that's good because I love you too" she replied.

"Really? That's great!" he exclaimed. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Sure" she answered.

_Have you ever thought just maybe_  
><em>You belong with me?<em>  
><em>You belong with me.<em>

**So if you liked it, please review. If you didn't please review. If I get enough good reviews I'm going to publish a multi-chapter fic for House of Anubis. I really hope you liked it. The song is Taylor Swift.**


End file.
